


Diabolical, I Swear

by areyoutherelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1dkink2015, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutherelarry/pseuds/areyoutherelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=141226#t141226">this prompt</a> at the 1dkink2015 meme: </p><p>"Ok, so this prompt is pretty simple. I just want a good liam fisting zayn fic, you can add whatever else you want but I just really want a fic that centers around Liam fisting Zayn for the first time. </p><p>Maybe Zayn has become super preoccupied with Liam's (trashcan lid) hands and keeps staring at them, and Liam can tell that he wants something, but isn't saying it. Maybe Zayn's started watching a lot of porn with fisting and researching it and is just trying to work up the courage to ask Liam to do it to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabolical, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own!

            Zayn’s always had something for Liam’s hands; the way they get him off, the way they hold him when they sleep, the way they aggravate the other boys, and the way they guide Zayn when he’s overwhelmed, among other things.

            Tonight, it’s all about the way that Liam keeps flipping the microphone, letting it glide around his palm and spinning it in the air. Zayn can’t stop watching it and he can’t pinpoint what’s different about this night. It’s not unusual for Liam’s mic to do acrobatic tricks throughout the concert, in fact, it’s expected, and so the question remains why tonight? It’s inexplicably turning Zayn on. It turns him on so much that he has to tuck his burgeoning erection during his wee break.

            Making their way back to the hotel is actually a quick endeavor that night, for which, Zayn is particularly thankful; however, Liam seems completely oblivious to Zayn’s lust. Zayn pulls off his clothes quickly and falls onto their bed in a moaning heap. Liam barely gives him a second glance though as he heads for the in-room menu and phone for room service.

            “Babe, you all right?”

            “Nnnnggghhhh,” Zayn responds and Liam glances at him quickly over his shoulder, quirking a curious eyebrow at him. He turns back to the menu, thumbing through the pages and looking speculatively at, what Zayn can only imagine is, the entrees section.  

            “They’ve got schnitzel. Do you want some?”

            “Sure,” Zayn mumbles because Liam is clearly ravenous and nothing will stray his thoughts from a late dinner. His finger punches at the button on the phone and Zayn can’t help the soft whimper that escapes his lips.

            After he places the order, Liam ruffles through his luggage and takes out the Rhodia notebook and fountain pen he keeps there for song writing. Zayn knows he won’t get a second glance now, so he flips on the TV in hopes of catching some trashy television. It’s bad how many soap operas across the world he’s become addicted to. In fact, he’s slightly ashamed to admit that he bought the satellite TV with as many international options as possible in order to keep up with them. There’s a rerun of _Neighbours_ on that he settles into watch, but he keeps getting distracted by Liam and his humming, pen-twirling self.

            There’s a knock at the door and Zayn burrows under the covers; it’s Harry and Louis, and Zayn grumps onto his side. Liam greets them warmly and Zayn ostentatiously huffs. Louis goes straight to the table where Liam’s notebook is resting and Harry flops onto the bed next to Zayn.

            “Oh, I haven’t seen this one,” Harry comments as he settles himself into a mound of pillows. Zayn just huffs again.

            “What’s up your bum? A butt plug?” Harry laughs and Zayn just sighs. Harry singsongs across the room, “I didn’t know you two were into the kinky stuff, Payno.”

            “What are you going on about?” Liam calls back.

            “Your boy’s quite stroppy.”

            “Zee?” Liam asks, but Zayn doesn’t have to answer because their food has arrived.

            Zayn sits cross-legged on the bed with the duvet around his shoulders, Harry’s next to him with his legs outstretched while he tells them about these fans who stalked him in LA. Zayn highly considers stabbing Harry when he keeps grabbing pieces off his plate. When he’s finished, he hands the plate to Harry, flicks off the light, and falls asleep rather quickly. It’s hours later when Liam finally slides in next to him. He barely registers the large hands coming around his body.

            They have the day off and Liam convinces him to go shopping with him and Niall. The swarming is inevitable. Zayn signs a few things that get shoved into his hands and takes innumerable selfies, but mostly he’s just watching Liam out of the corner of his eyes. The way he smiles indulgently at fans, asks them how they are, and wrap his meaty hands around their shoulders. Security calls that it’s been enough when the crowd’s noise goes from excited to hysterical. Liam’s almost magically at his side, his hand presses into the small of Zayn’s back, fiddling with his t-shirt. His other hand making it’s way to Niall’s shoulder. Zayn is comforted by the sturdy weight and slightly turned on by the way Liam can manipulate his movements with just the press of his fingers.

            The next night Zayn finds Harry at the venue with his legs over the arm of the chair he’s sitting on, strumming a guitar.

            “I’ve got a question,” Zayn says to him and Harry raises his eyebrows.

            “It’s a personal question.”

            “A personal, sexual question?” Harry drawls.

            “Yes.”

            “Go for it, mate.”

            “Have you ever tried fisting?” Zayn rambles out before he loses his nerve.

            “Yeah,” Harry says, nodding. He’s so blasé and matter-of-fact about it, which should comfort Zayn but absolutely does not.

            “How’d you bring it up?”

            “I don’t know really, Louis was fingering me and I just told him I wanted his whole hand in my ass, so Louis put his whole hand in my ass. Why you want Liam’s hand up your ass?”

            “Yes,” he exhales quickly.

            “You’re braver than me, his hands are huge.”

            Zayn can’t even help the little needy exhalation that escapes him.

            “Fuck, you are kinky,” Harry giggles and Zayn just turns away from him. Harry calls after him, “Use lots of lube and a safe word.”

            “What’s that about?” Louis asks, coming out of nowhere, like the embarrassment gods are gunning for Zayn.

            “Nothing,” he mumbles.

            “He’ll tell me, you know?”

            “Congratulations,” Zayn mumbles as he scurries to get away from him.

            That night after the concert, they’re both horny. Zayn has done everything he knows that turns Liam on: singing romantic verses at him, swatting at his bum, and caressing his beard. Liam doesn’t go to order room service when they’re finally over the threshold; no, this time he presses Zayn into the door hard. Zayn’s side just barely misses the handle. Liam is trying to press every inch of himself against every inch of Zayn. Their kisses are sloppy and Zayn’s pretty sure that he gets Liam’s beard more than he gets his lips.

            Liam hoists Zayn up and carries him to the bed. Zayn pulls off his shirt and when he’s settled on the bed, he watches Liam pull off his. Liam divests them of the rest of their clothes and presses kisses along Zayn’s torso; he pays special attention to the gun tattooed on Zayn’s hip that always makes him squirm.

            “Finger me already,” Zayn groans and Liam grabs the lube from his bag. He licks a strip up Zayn’s cock and then pulls back to watch Zayn’s face. He knows Liam is watching for him to flinch so that he can pull away immediately, so Zayn schools his features. It’s not really hard though since he regularly takes two fingers. It takes Liam a few minutes to get a decent rhythm, but in that time he’s turned Zayn into a thrashing mess.

            “Fist me,” he nearly shouts as he lifts his hips to chase Liam’s fingers and then they’re gone.

            “What?” Liam asks, his face suddenly serious and Zayn knows he’s made an error. Liam isn’t Louis; he doesn’t like surprises, doesn’t like things to be dropped on him, and doesn’t like it when the person doing the dropping is Zayn in the middle of the night.

            “Nothing, never mind. Fuck me, yeah?”

            Liam hesitates, but in the end his aching erection wins out. He slides into Zayn and moves his hips in an almost calculated manner. He reaches between them and they come together. Zayn rolls off the bed and cleans himself off before climbing under Liam’s sleep-heavy arm.

            When he wakes up, Liam is sitting at the end of the bed and Zayn gets a foreboding feeling. He pulls on clothes because he doesn’t think he wants to have this conversation naked.

            “Li,” he says softly when he has on one of Liam’s vests and a pair of shorts. He climbs back onto the bed and wraps one arm around Liam’s waist and one arm over Liam’s opposite shoulder to clasp his fingers in the middle of Liam’s chest, “Babe, what are you thinking?”

            “Did you say ‘fist me’ last night?”

            “Yeah,” Zayn responds softly against Liam’s neck.

            “I don’t want to hurt you,” Liam says, as he flexes his hand into a fist and gazes at it as he stretches it back out.

            “We could work up to it. I talked to Harry…”

            “You talked to Harry about this, fuck.”

            “Him and Louis have done it.”

            “Louis has doll hands.”

            “He does not.”

            “My hands are much bigger than his.”

            “Liam, we don’t have to.”

            “But you want to, and I want to like…I want to… satisfy you, I guess.”

            “Babe, you do.”

            “I want to try, yeah? But I don’t want to hurt you, so like if we go slow, yeah?”

            “Yeah, babe.”

            Liam blows him and fingers him open before they go to hang out with the other boys in Louis and Harry’s room. Harry gives him a little eyebrow wiggle and he shakes his head, which makes Harry shrug. They don’t mention it again until they’re in bed that night.

            “So I talked to Louis and Harry,” Liam says into Zayn’s hair.

            “When? I was with you all day.”

            “When you and Niall went to get take-away.”

            “You fucking planned that.”

            “I did.”

            “Diabolical, I swear.”

            Liam laughs and kisses the crown of Zayn’s head, “So yeah, I wanna try.”

            “Great.”

            “But I want to wait till we have at least a two-day break, yeah?”

            “Yeah, babe, sounds great.”

            It’s a week before they get a legitimate two-day break. There’s a buzz in the air that morning, and they’re both avoiding it because fisting really isn’t breakfast talk. Zayn decides that it doesn’t fucking matter how much they skirt around and when Liam goes to get them lunch he inserts a butt plug he got for this occasion.

            When they finish eating, Zayn straddles Liam’s lap and kisses him fiercely. Liam grips his hips and kisses him back. Zayn doesn’t realize that Liam’s hands are shifting to his ass and he tries to stifle a squawk when Liam brushes over the end of the butt plug. 

            “Babe, is that a butt plug?”

            Zayn whimpers and nods affirmatively before chasing after Liam’s lips. Liam pulls away to pull off their shirts and presses kisses along the erogenous zone on his neck.

            “You ready, babe?” Liam asks.

            “Yes.”

            “Our safe word?”

            “Spoon.”

            “Very funny,” Liam says against the crook of Zayn’s neck but kisses him anyway.

            Liam draws Zayn’s erection into his mouth and hollows his cheeks. Zayn weaves his fingers into the short locks on the top of Liam’s head. Liam hums around him and Zayn bucks up a little. When the heat starts to curl in Zayn’s navel, Liam pulls off and kisses him. Zayn can taste himself on Liam’s lips as reaches down to jack him off and press the butt plug further in. Zayn cries out and comes between them, some of it splashing onto Liam’s abs.

            “Climb on to the bed, love, on your knees, ass up, face down,” Liam orders, and even though he’s just had an orgasm, Zayn’s dick twitches in interest. He strips off his bottoms and does as he told.

            Liam drags the butt plug out of his hole, making sure to catch it along the rim and make it as painstaking as possible. Zayn’s not expecting Liam to lean down and lick around the rim. It flutters and he has to clench his fists into the sheet as he feels himself get hard again.

            Liam adds two cool, lubed fingers and the drag of his fingers mixed with touch of his lips and tongue have Zayn wanting to reach back and hold him there, but it also has him wondering how the hell he’s going to make it to a whole fist. Liam pulls his fingers out and Zayn whimpers, but then there’s more pressing against him as Liam adds another finger. He groans even louder and cants his hips unconsciously away.

            “Color?” Liam demands.

            “Green,” Zayn assures, and now that he’s used to the stretch, he pushes back against the digits.

            “Are you sure?” Liam asks, softer this time as he presses a kiss into the base of Zayn’s spine.

            “I promise. Green.”

            Liam thrusts his fingers in and out until Zayn’s fully hard again and he’s hit Zayn’s prostate more than a few times. It’s harder with four; Zayn can feel the hesitation in the way that Liam delicately inserts them and then pulls them out too quickly.

            “Hit my prostate,” Zayn strains.

            “Color?”

            “Green, damn it. Come on, babe.”

            Liam kisses his shoulders and then all the way down his spine as he twists the four fingers into his ass, reaching for the prostate. He hits it and Zayn almost comes right then. He’s moving with Liam now; his body begging for release. Liam lets the fingers linger there, twisting and jabbing slightly, his thumb rubbing against Zayn’s perineum. 

            “Ready?” Liam asks against Zayn’s shoulder blade and he almost doesn’t hear him.

            “Please,” Zayn moans and bites the pillow so the whole hall doesn’t hear him.

            He hears the cap of the lube pop open again and he cries out, “Wait.”

            “What?”

            “I want to watch you; I want to look at you,” Zayn confesses.

            “It might hurt more.”

            “Baby, it’s been so good, you’ve been so good, please?”

            “Okay, okay.”

            Liam helps him turn over onto his back and props Zayn’s hips up with a few pillows. Liam drizzles more lube on his hand and Zayn feels himself teeter on the edge of orgasm with how meticulous Liam is being.

            “Color?”

            “Green.”

            While not necessarily easy, the four fingers slide in smoothly. Liam tucks his thumb and with a supreme look of concentration on his face presses it into and pass Zayn’s rim.

            “Holy shit,” Liam whispers and Zayn wants to scream by how full he feels but he doesn’t want to scare Liam or the other people on the floor, so he just lets out a moan that drags on and on.

            “Color?” Liam almost whimpers.

            “Green, baby, this feels so good, I feel so full. Your whole hand is inside me and it feels magnificent, fuck,” Zayn cries as Liam adjusts his hand and it presses insistently against his prostate.

            “Move,” he croaks. Liam drags it out till his thumb is nearing the edge of Zayn’s rim and then pushes it back in. Pure incoherency washes over Zayn as Liam drags his hand in and out of him the constant pressure on his prostate is more arousing than he’s ever felt before.

            “I’m gonna make a fist, okay?”

            “Yes, please, yes,” Zayn shouts, trying to focus on Liam’s face but only seeing his eyes. He can feel Liam folding each finger down and it’s too much. He comes with the most obscene wail. He later hopes nobody was in earshot of that noise other than Liam because it belongs only to Liam. Liam takes his hand out before Zayn can even refocus on the world.

            “Babe,” Zayn mumbles incoherently, reaching for Liam’s erection wanting to pay back even a tenth of that favor.

            “Rest, babe,” Liam says, and Zayn feels Liam’s leaking erection against his thigh. With only a few thrusts and no work from Zayn, Liam comes with a groan.

            He gets up a few minutes later and wheedles Zayn up and into the other bed before heading to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm washcloth to help soothe Zayn’s skin and get rid of some of the tackiness. He kisses Zayn’s shoulder blades once again and whispers, “Can we do that again?”

            Zayn’s affirmative sigh draws a smile across Liam’s lips.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
